As the Phoenix Sings
by XoXHermioneXoX
Summary: [HBP Spoilers] The trio are off on there mission to stop Lord Voldemort. Told from the eyes of Hermione Granger, this story has Drama, Action, and an ending so disturbing it will leave you breathless. [Review, Review, Review]
1. Memories

The wind howled outside as a light rain pounded on the rooftop of The Burrow. Inside was a dead silence that would unnerve the happiest person on earth. There you could find Hermione Granger, leaning against the window, her eyes out of focus as her mind wandered around the conversation held yesterday.

"_I am worried about you Hermione, and you to Ron. You are my best friends, and I cannot lose you! Let me go alone on my mission. I feel as if I have gotten you tangled up into this awful mess" Harry said, tears leaking out of his brilliant green eyes_

_"Oh Harry! I take full responsibility for anything I do. I am coming with you. But please, don't think for one second I do not want to come. I will help protect you until the very end! I shall give my life for you if it comes to need" Hermione replied, grabbing Harry and hugging him tightly._

_"Me to mate. We are coming with you, end of story" Ron said, a grim look on his face "I just wish that we had a bit more time!" Hermione squealed as she grabbed her wand, put it neatly in her jacket and continued packing her bag. "We need to promise each other that if Ron or Myself dies, or gets badly injured we continue. And we continue to protect and help Harry" Hermione said, tears filling her eyes_

"_Hermione, how could we possible promise something like that?" Ron bursted out "If you get badly injured, I wouldn't be able to continue on!" _

"_Ron, you wouldn't do it for Harry! To protect and help him!" Hermione staggered "Wouldn't you want to help Harry. Or would you leave him to die?" She screamed._

"_That's not what I meant" Ron said softly, walking over to Hermione and embraced her in a deep hug "I know your scared Hermione but we must stick together, no matter what happens!"_

"_I Ron Weasley promise to continue on in the journey if one of us gets hurt or...or... di-- dies" he said, turning to the two of them "And I agree. I, Hermione Jane Granger Promise that I will continue on in the journey if one of us are injured or killed" she said, pulling out a picture of the three of them from 4th year._

"_I will always remember the good time" Harry said, smiling as he took the picture from Hermione. "I love you guys so much, and I will fight to the death to defeat Lord Voldemort!"_

Hermione grinned as she turned to face Harry and Ron. Ron looked like he was going to faint, and Harry had a unbreakable expression on his face. Looking up he said, his voice quivering"Shall we go?" Hermione nodded, and Ron shook his head as the Trio walked out of the Burrow, starting there mission to defeat Lord Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review! This is my first story, so the first chapter is alittle short. The reason behind this, is because I am saving all of the good deatils for later! Please tell me how I am doing, and If you don't like the story, feel free to tell me because, I take critisism well .


	2. The Letter

Swiftly walking through the door Hermione felt a great jolt surge through her body. The sky was a dismal color of gray, and an eerie presence lingered over the grounds like a blanket, smothering the earth with a suffocating feel of terror.

"Stay close, we are going to apparate once we get a bit farther" Harry said, turning around to look at Ron and Hermione "So we are going to Godrics Hollow, Harry are you sure you want to go there? Are you emotionally ready?" She asked, in a tone of worry. She felt herself pale as Harry glared at her "I don't mean that, I am just asking whether you are ready to face your past." Hermione said, trying to explain what she actually meant.

"Oh Hermione, I know what you mean" Harry said with a smallsigh "Yes, I recon I am ready. Sooner or later I have to go back there anyway." He said, stopping at the stop of the hill they were just hiking. Hermione took out her wand, as Harry began to speak "Here is where we will be Apparating" he said calmly.

Turning on spot he was gone. Then Ron did the same, and was gone. Hermione stood there for a second. She wasn't sure if she should go. She sat down for a second and pulled out the letter she had in her backpack, that was next to her Knife (A/N, She needed muggle protection!), food (Ron and Harry wern't going to starve on her watch) and her book of spell that she packed, so when they stopped for the night, she could go over new spells. The letter read the following

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_As you know by now I am dead. I have written this letter previous to my leaving the Burrow with Ron and Harry. It is with great honor that I state how lucky I was to accompany Harry on this task. I really do hope that they have survived, and Harry has defeated Lord Voldemort. The reason I wrote this letter, was for if I knew shortly I would be giving my life to save Harry, I could send this to you, and hope you could know the information I know. Harry thinks very highly of you, and I do hope you will take care of him when I am gone. Please leave him the following message "I am extremely sorry Harry, that I cannot be here with you. I will always watch over you, and you know I will do my best. You have been my best friend for 7 years, and I do hope you will never forget me. I love you Harry -Hermione" Please tell him also, not to tear himself apart over anything. And for Ronald "Ron, you know I love you very much, and I will always be with you. You helped me realize that living my life to the fullest was the only way o live. Please take my gold, for I want you to enjoy your life, and not be poor, for I know it bothers you so. Much love- Hermione" I know it may seem uncalled for, but I can only trust you to complete my wishes. And for you Dumbledore, you were the best headmaster anyone could wish for. I thank you for everything. Please tell my Mom and Dad I died in a glorious fight, and that I love them so much._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

A tear fell from her hazel eye. Quickly wiping it away she remembered writing the letter. How she struggled to continue writing, wanting to stop but just kept on going.

Getting up, she slowly packed her bag again. Straightening her Carmel khaki jacket she turned on the spot, and felt the sensation of being squished through a food package vacuumed seal, she arrived at a dark colored house.

Harry and Ron were walking through the door. Pulling her bag over her shoulder, she walked up to the house and entered the door, not a backward glance to the life she left behind.


	3. Toilet Terror

Walking into the house Hermione felt a chill move up her spine "Ha-rry? Ro--n?" She whispered, looking around for her two best friends, who were nowhere in sight. She moved a couple paces forward when she heard a crash that came from upstairs. Quickly she ran to the stairwell, and up the many steps, all the while thinking a Death Eater got them. She came to the top to find five doors. Picking the second one, she rushed in to find Harry and Ron huddled over a cradle and a glass vase shattered on the floor. She heard what sounded like the door downstairs close, but paid no attention to it.

"Oh my---what happened?" Hermione said, walking over to Harry and Ron. "Well, Harry knocked into the vase, as he rushed into the room and it crashed to the ground. Hermione, this is where Harry's mother was killed" He whispered, looking at her as if to say "Harry is shaken up, you should talk to him" and he walked out of the room to find the bathroom.

Walking over to him, she put a hand on his shoulder "Harry, I know it is important for you to be here, but we need to get moving. Every moment we waste, is time that could be spent tracking down Lord Voldemort" she said "I know Hermione, just give me a second, okay?" A small amount of time was spent in silence, when she heard footsteps coming from behind them. Hermione looked over to see a shadow sneaking down the hall. It definitely wasn't the shape Ron had. She tapped Harry on the shoulder, and pointed at the door, where the shadow was. Both Hermione, and Harry drew out there wands. She felt herself pale as the shadow approached Harry and herself.

Walking slowly to the door, she jumped out into the hallway and shouted "STUPEFY!" and a flash of red light struck a person in front of her. She saw as a blond hair boy fell to the ground. Looking down, she saw a boy who had extremely pale skin, deep gray eyes, and sleek blond hair staring up at her.

"Malfoy?" was all she could say. His expression was murderous, and his wand was at his side. Harry shuffled out of the room, and she heard a mix of curses fly out. "What the fuck is HE doing here?" Harry said, walking over to Malfoy. Muttering the counter curse, Hermione grabbed Malfoy wand. "Damn Granger, what the bloody hell was that all about?" Malfoy said, glaring at her. "What was I supposed to do, just prance out and say "I don't know who you are, probably a Death Eater, but hey! Here I am?" Hell no." She said coolly. Walking over to him and giving him is wand back.

"Hermione, what the hell are you DOING!" Harry screamed, raising his wand to send a curse, but to late. Malfoy had the point of his wand against Hermione cheek. "You are so fucking stupid" He said, disarming them of there wands. "You actually think I came here to have a nice right chat with you? What planet are you living on Granger?" He said, his signature smirk smeared across his face. "Both of you, in the room NOW"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two backed into the room, as Malfoy shut the door behind them "Now, how lovely is it to be here all alone, just the three of us? Where is Weasel head anyway? Has he died...wait I can't get my hopes up just yet. But, I am in such a wonderful position right now. I could simply, kill you Potter, and take Hermione to be my slave, or I could torture Hermione in front of you Potter, and have you watch as she dies" He said, his grin expanding across his face, probably in the thought of all these torturous deeds. A small whimper left her mouth, that snapped Malfoy back into reality.

"Oh, is Mudblood Granger scared? Do I find a trace of fear in the room?" He said, pointing his wand at Hermione. Her eyes swam out of focus for a moment, them settled on the tip of his wand. Her heart stopped, as the first wave of panic crushed her back. "Draco, please...think of wha--" "Don't call me Draco" Malfoy said, and with that, he jerked his wand forward and screamed "CRUCIO"

Hermione felt herself fall to the ground. Writhing she felt pain beyond belief. Her legs twisted backwards touching her back, and it felt as though hot knives where impaling her everywhere. She screamed and screamed but the pain didn't stop, if anything it intensified. She wanted to die, to be put out of her misery. Tears leaked from her eyes as the curse was withdrawn. Lifting her head slightly she saw Draco pointing his wand at Harry, laughing before she passed out on the soft carpet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Hermione woke up. Her eyes still tightly shut. What had happened? Her mind then rushed back to what had just happened. Her eyes flew open to see she was in a dimly lit room. It looked like a basement, and she could see two chairs, one light, and a blond haired boy smirking in front of her. "Hello Granger, nice of you to join us" He said coolly, walking over to her, his face millimeter from her own.

"Where's Harry" she mumbled. "Excuse me? Didn't catch that" Malfoy said, smacking her in the face "WHERE'S HARRY" she screamed, her face stinging. Actually, her whole body was in pain. Trying to get up from her crouched position on the wall, she fell down again.

Malfoy grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and raised her to the ground. "Harry, is over there" He said, pointing over to the wall next to her. There she saw a crumpled figure on the floor. Breaking out of Malfoy's grip she ran over to Harry, screaming over and over in her own head "Please don't let him be dead, Please don't let him be dead!" She fell to the floor where he was and started shaking him "Harry! Wake up, Please!" She started crying yet again, then suddenly Harry moaned, and opened his eyes slightly. "HARRY!" she screamed, falling down on top of him, and pulling him into a deathly tight hug.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry said, getting up and hugging her back. "Yeah, I guess I am okay" She said, her cheeks reddening rapidly. She always had a tiny crush on Harry, but a full crush on Ron. "Where is Ron?" She whispered, intent not to have Malfoy hear her. "I haven't seen him since he left to use the restroom" She suddenly worried what happened to him.

Standing up, she turned to Malfoy and marched over to him, all fear left behind "Give me my wand, and I wont kill you" she said, suddenly realizing he would never give her her wand, and she knew that. "Or, at least let us out" She said, remembering the had muggle techniques to help her fight.

"You know Granger, I don't appreciate being talked to like that" He said, his wand again being pointed at her face. Acting quickly, she brought her fist back, balled it up and WHAM. Hit him square in the jaw. Then she took her knee and brought it up to hit him in the place that really hurts. She heard him cry out in pain which only encouraged her to take the back of his head, and slam it to the floor.

Quickly kicking him in the side, she grabbed her wand, which fell out of Malfoy's pocket, then said calmly "Accio Harry's Wand" which came out in a flash. Catching it, she threw it over to Harry, who was gaping at her in awe "Hey Harry, it looks like your about to drool" she giggle, opening the door and walking though it. "Now we need to go get Ronald!" She said, putting her wand forward, and saying "POINT ME!"

Following the direction she walked down a hall, took a right, which lead her to take a left, and stopped outside a door at the end of a long hall. She took the handle and opened it quickly, to find Ron on the toilet, singing. He looked over in surprise and screamed "OI! DOIN'T YOU GITS KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" Hermione raced out of the bathroom, a grin on her face. "I found Ronald" as Ron would say Harry and Hermione sat there for 10 whole minutes "Laughing there Asses off"

Once Ron came out of the bathroom, he gave them a long talk about leaving a man to "Do his Business" and then they were off. That was probably one of the last happy moments that the Trio will share, before they are torn apart by the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, Chapter 3 is up! I need some inspiration everyone, reviews are needed! Yes they are. I need to know what you guys think, or if anyone is reading my story. Anyway, I thought a bit of humor was needed in the story, because it WILL be getting VERY dark soon.


	4. Mud, Tears, and Tea

As the rain pounded hard around them Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran. There destination was a little town named Little McClain. It was about a 5 day journey from where they were positioned now.

Tears dripping down her face from the cold hard rain. They had been running for hours, after getting a tip-off from Remus Lupin on the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort. Wanting to stop, she continued at the fast pace already set by Harry.

Mud splashed up onto her pants and jacket. Beside her she could barley see the flaming red hair she always knew as Ron's, nor the gleaming green eyes that she knew belonged on the precious face of Harry.

Her feet felt cold and distant, and the only reason she didn't stop was because she couldn't feel anything. Her legs were part of another world, and were working mechanically. Her breath racing faster and faster, and her chest pounding madly.

Suddenly she felt cold mud meet her face, and a crack in her nose. Then a horrible pain in her knee. Lifting her head she noticed she was on the ground. She could feel that her nose was broken, and she felt hot tears form in her eyes. Looking around, she couldn't see a thing. Neither Harry nor Ron noticed she fell. She was on her own until they either went back to find her, or she found them. Getting up her knee gave way and she fell with a splat in the mud yet again. She threw her backpack down and smashed her hand in the mud crying. Bringing her hands up to her face, she pushed her hair out of her eyes. Feeling the gooey mud get washed away from her cheeks.

She lay down on the wet ground, and put her backpack under her head. She was stranded. Her thoughts wandered off to Harry. His brilliant smile, and his warm presence. Remembering last summer, how they had such a wonderful little romance going.

FLASH BACK

_"Oh Harry, were did you learn how to kiss like that?" Hermione asked playfully. Her hand moving up the side of his cheek, as he blushed a deep shade of red "You my darling" He teased back, laying down in the warm sunshine. _

_They were on a beautiful hilltop, flowers all around them. A sweet lilac smell flowing all around them. Hermione was wearing a long white sun dress. It formed to her body beautifully, and she had a white flower in her hair. Usually she did not wear make-up, but she had on pale pink lip gloss, and white eye shadow. Her hair was drifting in the wind and she felt a knot form up in her stomach. _

_"Harry, you know Ron wont be happy when he finds out about this" She said sadly. This was the end, even though she didn't want it to be. "It would ruin our friendship" Harry looked up in alarm. How could they hide this from Ron? He didn't care, they were in love. Why should they hide it? But also this was his friendship they were talking about. "Also, Ginny would be pretty upset as well" Hermione continued, trying to have Harry take the hint. Then it snapped inside his head like a whip. She was breaking up with him._

_"Hermione, I love you. Why couldn't we just stay together?" He asked, leaning in to hug her tightly. She welcomed the hug warmly, then said into Harry's shoulder "It wouldn't work. You know I love you so much Harry. I do--don't want this to end either" she trembled slightly, her bottom lip quivering._

_"Oh Hermione, when I touch you, I know inside it is right. I can't feel that with any other women!" He needed his last words in before it was over. How he truly felt, which was love. "All I want to say, and hear me out, is that you are the only girl for me, and I will love you far beyond today. I will love you for eternity" And before she could give him an answer, he leaned in and caught her lips in his. A passionate moment, that closed there love. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Her love for Harry didn't end there, how could it have? She always dreamt about just running back to Harry, and confessing how she still lusted for him. Her eyes swelled up even more as she felt herself drift off into a peaceful sleep, rain pounding all around her, and an unexpected person watching.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking with a start Hermione felt herself grin. Warm hand tightly wrapped around her. Wait a moment. Opening her yes she saw that she was no longer out in the open, but inside a hut. Looking around wildly, she saw to her surprise

"HARRY" she screamed, and woke the young man. "Hermione" he said with a start, putting his glasses back on "How are you? When I didn't see you, I started to panic, so I re traced our steps and found you with Neville! He said that you were on the ground, asleep with blood everywhere. He took you back to his house, which is where we are now" Harry said, hugging her tightly "He fixed your nose, and you also had a branch stuck into your leg. You where a wreck!"

"Oh Harry, I didn't know what happened, one moment I was running, the next I was in the mud, by myself with a broken nose" Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. "Harry, I am still in love with you. Please, will you take me back? I have been so stup--" but she couldn't finish her sentence, he cut her off with a long passionate kiss. Then, suddenly BANG

Breaking apart the two looked around to see Ron, standing in the doorway, with broken tea cups on the ground. His face was red with embarrassment, and he had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Harry, I thought that you were my friend. You knew I love Hermione" He sputtered, looking at the two "Ron, you can't choose who I love myself" Hermione said, how could he say that? "Harry didn't do anything wrong, love just happens Ron, you can't change it"

Harry was looking between his two friends, his mind working madly. Love or friendship? He needed the both of them with him. How could he choose? This wasn't working out as planned, but he decided on one solution that would fix everything, but would leave him broken hearted.

"Hermione, we can't keep going on like this. Our friendship is strong, and that is all that is important" He said, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "You ruined everything Ronald Weasley!" and with that, she stormed outside to find Neville Longbottom watering a magnificent garden. "Oi, Hermione how are you feeling? You were a wreck--Hermione, what's wrong?" For Neville just realized Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"It's just me being stupid yet again. I just can't choose! I love Harry, but I have been getting feelings for Ron as well. None of this is making any sense! I just don't know what to do anymore" And with that, she let herself fall into the nice bench in front of the roses. "This is such a beautiful garden Neville! And why do you have a hut in the middle of the woods?" She asked with curiosity. She saw him give a big grin, and said "Well, me gran told me a couple years back that I needed a place to have to myself. So she came out here, and showed me her old vacation home. She said it was all mine, so I spend the summers here. but considering Hogwarts is closed this year, I'll be staying during the winter to" He finished very fast. Neville had changed, he was more confident, and it looked like he had a very good thing going here.

"Are you going to live alone?" Hermione asked, as she got up and walked around the garden "Surly you want to spend all of this beautiful land with someone else?" She asked, then noticed his grin slowly turning into a frown. "Oh Neville, I am sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad" but Neville came over to her, and said "Well Hermione, I would spend it with someone, but nobody would want to come and live here." and with that, he started to walk inside, and left her alone in the garden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Hermione sat in the kitchen, with a hot cup of tea in her hand. She smiled to herself as she read "The Ball" which was a book about a Young lady who went to a ball of "Magic" and became something much more when she came out. Yes it was stupid, but really fun to read Hermione thought to herself. Then suddenly she heard the door open, and looked around to see Harry enter the room. Getting up, she walked over to him, and said rather calmly "Well Harry, we have been acting childish lately. I have realized that I am not in love, it is just a childish crush. So without any further ado, I hope we can still be friends." and with that, she left the kitchen to go find Ron.

Yes, she did mean what she said. Walking around the corner she saw a Red Head enter the first room on the right. Slowly knocking on it, she entered without a response. She took in the entire room. It was beautiful. But she wasn't here to look around the room. "Ron, I am really sorry about what you saw earlier" She went and asked "May I sit down?" and with a tiny nod of his head, she sat down "Hermione, I really do love you" she stared at him for a moment then said "Don't say that if you don't mean it"

"How could I not mean it Hermione?" She saw his face go red, so she decided it was time to tell him the truth. "Ron, last summer Harry and I had a relationship. But I broke it off because I didn't want to hurt you, or Ginny. So then, last night when I was on the ground, mud all around me, and tears in my eyes I had a flashback. I had a flashback of Harry and Myself, and that last day. So when I woke up in his arms, I automatically got the better of myself, and we ended up kissing. I am not sorry for doing it, but I am sorry for hurting you. Because right now I have a dilemma. I broke it off with Harry last summer because I also had feelings for you." she stopped for a breath of air, and to see his response.

"You, You broke it off with Harry because you liked me?" Ron said, and she could see a tiny smile on his face. She giggled and gave him a hug "Yes Ron I did" but before it went any farther, she broke it off and told him "But I am not ready for a relationship just yet. Maybe after Voldemort is dead, but right now my mind needs to be clear, and so does Harry's. He can't concentrate well if he is heartbroken, or any other thing. So we all need to hold it off for now" She looked at him, then said "Can you hold on till after Voldemort is dead?"

He nodded and she went to go leave the room, but before she could she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Ron inches away from her. "But I will wait for you. and I hope you will wait for me" and with that, he shut she door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, 4th chapter is up everyone! This wasn't really planned, but the triangle between the Trio, I couldn't help it xD I am in love with this story, so I'll be updating a lot more. Sorry for making you wait, but I was busy. Review Review Review


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys, I am really sorry for how late I posting, but right now I am working on another story. Also, I am having slight difficulty on where the story should go from here. I am pondering the idea of re-doing the story, so stay tuned for more updates

Thank you so much----

Melody


End file.
